This invention relates generally to chain link adaptors for use with endless chains being used to convey loads, and specifically to adaptors for predetermined links of chain which allow for load rotational movement perpendicular to the direction of travel of the chain.
It is well known to use dual chain conveyors for transporting loads during various industrial processes. Many times a particular work piece is transported by chain between various work stations where different functions are applied to the work piece. One of the problems in using chains in the past is that because of the fixed linkage requirements and the use of sprockets to drive the chains and the fact that each link has to provide movement to accommodate both sprocket and transport, the chain has not been totally useful in many different work applications.
The present invention provides for chain link swivel adaptors for a dual chain transport on an endless type conveyor in which predetermined sections of the chain may be rotated perpendicular to the direction of travel to specific angles for allowing additional or specific treatment of the work piece being transported on the chain.